inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sirhelio
Hanasaki Ran It's fake, look at what I put on GouenjiShuuya'123's talk page Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 17:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me Excuse me i was not tsurugifan16 how could there be 2 cause you cant make the same one Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:59, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ban evading Thanks for informing me~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:39, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Again She came into the chat again?~ .-. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:14, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Happy new yrs Happy New Yr Helio :3 hope u will have a good one in 4hrs and a half Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 22:25, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:29, December 31, 2013 (UTC) DISCORD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVZJGCpp0JU Yours sincerely :3, User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 11:57, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Late Trolling Ya Helio~! I have to discuss that with Potassium first (I guess) before I can promote you~ I will try to contact him as soon as possible~~ I will let you know~~ (I hope I will get it done soon but school and stuff-- .-.) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:13, March 26, 2014 (UTC) No problem, just woke up at that time~ I will try to solve it when I got enough time~ (I think it will be in the weekends, I hope you guys can handle it for so long-- XD) Altough if there are still some issues, feel free to contact me and I may able to ban them just in case~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:28, March 26, 2014 (UTC) It seems that Genda has made Angelo a chat mod~ For now, let see how that will work out~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:36, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Mgassam obies (talk) 18:36, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Please tell me how ? Hi there, I did not quite understand the point in your recent post on my talk page. How may I consult your concern? Pot19/talk 09:21, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hey! Yeah, it is! XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:57, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I see that you are now able to Mega Evolve?~ XD--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 21:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Main Page It's not an important issue, I've seen it happen from time to time on various wikis. There's nothing wrong with the page itself as you can see the information's still there if you click edit. It'll turn back eventually (it already did now) but if you really want to you can ask wikia staff about it. Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 01:28, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I see Angelo already answered your question to me~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:09, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I talked with wikia about it, and they say that they're working on it. Apparently it can be fixed by editing the page and publishing it without doing anything Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 15:14, October 16, 2015 (UTC)